geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
London After Midnight
London After Midnight written by TheDarkCat97 (A.K.A.: Ash the Dragon). Based on an actual film! London After Midnight, (also known as The Hypnotist in the UK), is a 1927 American silent mystery film with horror overtones directed and co-produced by Tod Browning and starring Lon Chaney, with Marceline Day, Conrad Nagel, Henry B. Walthall, and Polly Moran. The film was distributed by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, and was based on the scenario, "The Hypnotist", also written by Browning. The last copy of the film known to exist was destroyed in the 1965 MGM vault fire, making London After Midnight one of the most famous and eagerly sought after of all lost films. In 2002, Turner Classic Movies aired a reconstructed version, produced by Rick Schmidlin, who used the original script and film stills to recreate the film's original plot. The plot goes as follows: In a cultured and peaceful home on the outskirts of London, the head of the household, Sir Roger Balfour, is found dead from what is initially believed to be a self-inflicted bullet wound. Despite the insistence of Balfour's neighbor, Sir James Hamlin, that his close friend would never have taken his own life, Balfour's death is officially declared a suicide by "Professor" Edward C. Burke, a Scotland Yard inspector and amateur hypnotist. Five years later, new tenants move into the Balfour home, but are frightened away by a sinister-looking man with pointed teeth wearing a beaver hat and a cadaverous-looking woman in a long gown. Their arrival prompts Hamlin to call Scotland Yard. Inspector Burke returns and stays at Hamlin’s home, where he discovers that Hamlin and the others there (Balfour's daughter, Lucille; his butler, Williams; and Hamlin’s nephew, Arthur Hibbs) had been the only other persons in the Balfour home when he died. Burke remains skeptical that Balfour’s death was a murder until the body disappears from the tomb and Balfour is seen walking through the home. This and other eerie events lead Burke to reproduce the crime scene and use hypnosis to induce the culprit into re-enacting the murder, successfully identifying Balfour’s killer. Lon Chaney's makeup for the film included sharpened teeth and the hypnotic eye effect, achieved with special wire fittings which he wore like monocles. Based on surviving accounts, he purposefully gave the "vampire" character an absurd quality, because it was the film's Scotland Yard detective character, also played by Chaney, in a disguise. Surviving stills show this was the only time Chaney used his famous makeup case as an on-screen prop. The story was an original work by Tod Browning, with Waldemar Young, who had previously worked with Browning on The Unholy Three and The Unknown, as the scenario writer. Young was previously employed as a journalist in San Francisco, during which time he covered several famous murder investigations, a distinction which saw him lauded as knowing "mystery from actual experience." In the film, Chaney in the role of Burke, adopts different disguises, but the film "even lets the audience into the secrets of his makeup, when, as the detective, he applies a disguise before the eyes of the audience." To add an eerie authenticity to both Chaney's character and the atmosphere within the household used as the location of the movie, the purchasing agent ordered 100 bats to be used within the household as the storyline progresses. When London After Midnight premiered at the Miller Theater in Missouri, set musicians Sam Feinburg and Jack Feinburg had to prepare melodies to go with the film's supernatural elements. The musicians used Ase's Todd and Eritoken by Greig, Dramatic Andante by Rappe, the Fire Music from Wagner's The Valkyrie along with other unlisted aspects of Savino, Zimonek and Puccini. The film grossed $1,004,000 at the box office domestically against a production budget of $151,666.14, becoming the most successful collaborative film between Chaney and Browning, and the tenth highest-grossing film of 1927. However, contemporary accounts by filmgoers and critics suggest it was not one of Chaney and Browning's strongest films. The storyline, called "somewhat incoherent" by The New York Times and "nonsensical" by Harrison's Reports, was a common point of criticism. Nonetheless, the commercial success of London After Midnight saw Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer renew Tod Browning's directorial contract. A positive review ran in Film Daily, calling it "a story certain to disturb the nervous system of the more sensitive picture patrons. If they don't get the creeps from flashes of grimy bats swooping around, cobweb-bedecked mystery chambers and the grotesque inhabitants of the haunted house, then they've passed the third degree." The Warren Tribune noted that Lon Chaney is "present in nearly every scene, in a dual role that tests his skill to no small degree." The review highlighted that this subdues Chaney's prominence and allows the plot to be better communicated, but it also causes the film to "not rank among his best productions." A review by The Brooklyn Daily Eagle noted: "It is pleasant to report also that there is none of the usual stupid comedy relief in London After Midnight to mar its sinister and creepy scheme. That ought to make it the outstanding mystery film of the year." It however found fault in Tod Browning's direction because the film's atmosphere did not recapture "the intensely weird effect" found in The Cat and the Canary. Variety wrote that "Young, Browning and Chaney have made a good combination in the past but the story on which this production is based is not of the quality that results in broken house records, adding that, since Burke was "a detached character, mechanical and wooden", he failed to meaningfully connect with the audience. The New Yorker also wrote that the "directing, acting and settings are all well up to the idea," but "it strives too hard to create effect. Mr. Browning can create pictorial terrors and Lon Chaney can get himself up in a completely repulsive manner, but both their efforts are wasted when the story makes no sense." Tod Browning remade the film as a sound film in 1935. This film, called Mark of the Vampire, starred Lionel Barrymore and Bela Lugosi in the roles Lon Chaney had performed in London After Midnight. In 2002, Turner Classic Movies commissioned restoration producer Rick Schmidlin to produce a 45-minute reconstruction of the film, using still photographs. The following year, the reconstructed version was released as a part of The Lon Chaney Collection DVD set released by the TCM Archives. A novelization of the film was written and published in 1928 by Marie Coolidge-Rask. Philip J. Riley released two volumes reconstructing the film's plot in 1985, he subsequently published a second edition in 2011 through BearManor Media. In 2016, Thomas Mann published his own book, London After Midnight: A New Reconstruction Based on Contemporary Sources, upon the discovery of a previously-unknown 4,000-word Boy's Cinema magazine published in 1928. In 2014, the only contemporary poster known to exist for the film was sold in Dallas, Texas, to an anonymous bidder for $478,000, making it the most valuable movie poster ever sold at public auction. (The 1932 film The Mummy held the previous record for a poster's sale at public auction, selling for more than $453,000 in 1997.) Jennifer Kent has stated that images of Lon Chaney's character from London After Midnight inspired the look of the titular character in The Babadook. Category:Lost Movies Category:Horror Category:Historical Archive Category:Real Life Category:For The Shadow Reader Category:For The Shadow Lioness Category:WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS ABSORBENT AND YELLOW AND POROUS IS HEEEE!!! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS IF POOP BUTT BE POOPY YOUR FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU ARE A ASSHOLE THEN SHIT IN YOUR PANTS AND DANCE IN IT YOUR A ASSHOLE Category:WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS ABSORBENT AND YELLOW AND POROUS IS HEEEE!!! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS IF POOP BUTT BE POOPY YOUR FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU ARE A ASSHOLE THEN SHIT IN YOUR PANTS AND DANCE IN IT YOUR A ASSHOLES Category:WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS ABSORBENT AND YELLOW AND POROUS IS HEEEE!!! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS IF POOP BUTT BE POOPY YOUR FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU ARE A ASSHOLE THEN SHIT IN YOUR PANTS AND DANCE IN IT YOUR A ASSHOLEU Category:Why cant we be friends when we can be lovers Category:There's no other way there's no other way Category:He lives in a house a very big house in the country watching afternoon repeats and the food he eats in the country Category:Yes it really really really could happen Category:VeggieTales Category:OOOOOOO WHO LIVES IN A DICK UNDER A SEAAA IF YOU DO COMMIT BIG BANANA SLAMMA BY DONKEY KONG AND WHO CARES ABOUT LIFE ANYMORE I WANNA DIE RIGHT NOW Category:MARINMIZU SLAMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Category:BANANA SLAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Category:BANANA SLAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Category:AXOLOTY SLAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA\AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Category:Slam-bam-thank-you-ma'am Category:Lightning mcqueen gets fucked in the ass : the movie Category:YOUR PAGE SUCKS ASS IS THAT OK? Category:IF YOU LIKE TO TALK TO TOMATOES Category:IF A SQUASH CAN MAKE YOU SMILE Category:MY FUCKIN VIRGIN MOTHER FUCKED MY DAD *ACTUALLY HAPPENED* Category:Who's da strongest Dorbee in the world who's loved by every boy and girl and Yak It's Mr Poe And Yogul Who makes his living fighting crime and carries lots of flapjacks on his back It's Mr Poe and Yogul He is very very very very very very very very nice. Category:Dorbees Everywhere i look i see Dorbees Rolling to and fro i see Dorbees Why don't they go away Dorbees Rolling down the halls i see Dorbees Tiny little balls i see Dorbees Why don't they go away We really mean it Why Don't they go Away Dorbees Category:DORBES NO ONE CARE Category:Pussy Category:Fucking trash Category:BORN TO DIE WORLD IS A FUCK 鬼神 Kill Em All 1989 i am trash man 410,757,864,530 DEAD COPS Category:Wow nice stupid Axoloty invaded this Category:SLURP DICK SUCK DICK I KNOW YOU GAY Category:A chica cherry cola Category:Dragon's fire drawing near Lords and ladies gasp in fear Crusty beasty beast I shalt saveth the day Head butt, elbow drop evil chicken lizard High kick, mega punch just in time for brunch Category:I love loving cats and sun pizza and fun Yeah yeah you know that it's true Baby Oh my I love loving things Love loving you Especially your shoes Let's keep our hearts open baby and love loving things Category:Walkin' my dog out in the park Every cat he sees gets a real loud bark Woofer keeps a-woofin' Cats keep a-hissin' Doggy dog yippin' Kitty cats trippin' No stoppin' this fight so let's rock and roll all night Category:Have you ever had that dream of reaching for the stars? Of putting your best foot forward on Jupiter or Mars? Sha la la la la space dreamin' The galaxy's too small to contain your dreams if you know what I mean So give it your all and dreams will change y Category:Oh what have I done? My dreams came undone beneath the wretched sun I cry alone I need a love to call my own In your sweet face I'll find my grace You'll save me from the dark and together we shall embark on a new journey my love and me Category:On days I'm feeling way down on my luck the only way to soothe my soul is with some dancing Hot groovy robo dancing I stay up all night, a Robodachi I never get sleepy Candy is all that I eat No one can stop Ro-bo-da-chi Category:Maybe baby you're the one for me Baby maybe I'm the one for you Holding hands forever on this tiny island Maybe baby I could be yours Baby maybe you could be mine Maybe dreams do come true Category:WAAAAAAAAAAA I WANT MY MOMMY Category:Jerk off my cock until I cum Category:THE GAY BILL SUCKS MY COCK THE GAY BILL SUCKS MY COCK THE GAY BILL SUCKS MY COCK THE GAY BILL SUCKS MY COCK THE GAY BILL SUCKS MY COCK THE GAY BILL SUCKS MY COCK THE GAY BILL SUCKS MY COCK THE GAY BILL SUCKS MY COCK THE GAY BILL SUCKS MY COCK THE GAY BILL Category:I WISH I WAS SPECIAL Category:Maybe I might love you, maybe I might love you, so hold on tight and hold me CLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSE, you're my hero! Ponyo, Ponyo, Ponyo, fishy in the sea! Category:YOU'RE SO FUCKING SPECIAL Category:We scratch an eternal itch a twentieth century bitch Category:You do it to yourself you do it that's why it really hurts Category:Shoot An apple off my head Category:Lights go out and i cant be saved Category:There's no earthly way of knowing Which direction we are going. There's no knowing where we're rowing Or which way the river's flowing. Is it raining? Is it snowing? Is a hurricane a blowing? Not a speck of light is showing so the danger must be growing Category:Tides that i tried to swim against Category:Look at the stars look how they shine for you Category:Plop plop, fizz fizz, oh what a relief it is! Category:Your skin oh yeah your skin and bones Category:Aww snap, aw snap, come to our macaroni party then we'll take a nap. Aww snap, aw snap, come to our macaroni party then we'll take a nap. Aww snap, aw snap, come to our macaroni party then we'll take a nap. Aww snap, aw snap, come to our macaroni party th Category:Come up to meet you to tell you I'm sorry i don't know how lovely you are Category:Nobody said it was easy nobody said this could be so hard Category:Oh yeah i bleed myself dry Category:They're just girls Category:A Man Who Married A Robot/Love Theme Category:How Long You Must Wait For Him Category:Like a chica cherry cola Category:Chica cherry cola